


Nachos or pizza?

by savemy5souls



Series: oneshots, i guess [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, cute fluffy stuff, luke watching like a scene in a bad rom-com, michael and luke being super adorable, michael being his usual gamer self, things my brain thinks about at 2am, total fluff actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savemy5souls/pseuds/savemy5souls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short oneshot about Michael's love for gaming, Luke's love for Michael, and their mutual love for food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nachos or pizza?

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I used to write a lot but I'm in a major funk right now so this is something I dug up from a giant document of all the shitty, little things I've ever written about cute band boys. I mean, enjoy, if you like, and hopefully you can make it to the end with minimal cringe. :)

Michael’s arm was jerking wildly as he repeatedly pushed down on the buttons of the controller. His face was contorted in concentration, a thin line of sweat beading his upper lip. 

His hair was even more messy than usual and his track pants were riding low on his waist. 

He was slouched in the revolving office chair, wheeled in from the study to provide better comfort for his extensive gaming capabilities. 

Luke stood by the doorway, bottom lip held between his teeth, hands in the back pockets of his jeans. His feet itched to move forward, longed to reach Michael’s side and ruffle his hair, ached to feel the softness of Mike’s fingers intertwined with his own. 

He also craved the sensation of a hot, wet and naked Michael trailing kisses down his abdomen, but that was reserved for a later time of night. Instead Luke contented himself leaning against the doorframe, closely monitoring Mikey’s numerous frustrated faces and laughing to himself when Michael fist pumped the air after a tricky manoeuvre. 

Michael eventually paused the game, pushing himself up from the squeaking chair, probably for sustenance before returning to conquer several more hours’ worth of levels. 

Michael smiled as he noticed Luke standing before him. ‘Hi,’ he whispered softly, pulling Luke toward him with soft hands around his waist. He nuzzled into Luke’s neck, ‘how long were you watching?’ Luke pulled Michael tighter into the hug, his strong arms held in a tight brace around Michael. ‘Just a while,’ he responded, planting a kiss against the fuzzy hair beside Michael’s ear before pulling him toward the kitchen, hands held tightly together; ‘nachos or pizza?’ he asked over his shoulder.


End file.
